Percy Jackson x Young Justice
by DayZ2000
Summary: How is it that you can do everything your supposed to do. Everything you know is right. Everything within your power ...and still lose in the end. Hadn't he done enough. Of corse he had. He had done that and more, yet the fates still wanted more from him. For him to give more. To lose more. All he cared about was keeping those he loved safe and happy. But what happens when he f
1. Chapter 1

_Percy/ 3rd person_

How is it that you can do everything your supposed to do. Everything you know is right. Everything within your power ...and still lose in the end.

Hadn't he done enough. Of corse he had. He had done that and more, yet the fates still wanted more from him. For him to give more. To lose more.

He fought monsters, demigods, battles, Gods and wars. Not just fought them but led them. He had been fighting with every fibre, every bone in his body since he was twelve. Slowly giving up more of himself as he went never asking for anything in return.

And he would do it all again in a heartbeat and more for those he loved. He would spend eternity in tartarous just to keep a smile on their faces.

Because deep down that's all he cared about. Keeping those he loved safe and happy.

But what happens when he fails to do that. When that person he loves more than anything is ripped away from him. When his life is ripped away from him. What's he got left. A hole. An emptiness. Nothing.

The scream of his name sent shivers throughout his body. The voice that always filled him with happiness and warmth now filled him with dread.

—earlier—

Percy/ 3rd person POV

"Another day another war". 'That should be the slogan for a demigod' Percy thought as he stood before the young army ready to lead them into battle. Leo snickered as Annabeth rolled her eyes but tightened her grip on his hand. "We got this" Leo said with his signature smile.

Of corse Percy was making jokes. It's the only way he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. He thought if he could still joke then there was still hope for him. He and Leo were alike in that aspect. It was his way of coping. That and having Annabeth by his side once again.

Percy knew that he was leading some of these young soldiers to their deaths. It was sad to even think as these kids as soldeirs. Percy was one of the oldest there and he was only seventeen.

These kids should be at school worrying about homework and hanging out with their friends, not fighting an evil goddess to save the earth.

He knew he couldn't save everyone this time no matter how hard he tried and it hurt him deeply to think of his fellow campers in pain.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try his hardest to save as many as he could. He would carry the world on his shoulders so they wouldn't have to. that's what it meant to be a leader.

Percy had never asked to be leader but for whatever reason the other campers looked up to him. Even the Gods looked to him with confidence. Percy looked at the campers in front of him with sadness doubting his ability do lead them to victory.

Annabeth noticed this and squeezed his hand. "Don't doubt yourself Percy." "We would follow you anywhere kelphead" his friends smiled at him and nodded in agreement. Jason putting his hand on my shoulder and looking at me with a confident grin.

Percy looked to his friends one last time before the fighting began. Memorising their faces. Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Frank, Leo. All of them.

They weren't just his friends. They were family. No doubt about it, closer than blood. He looked into their eyes and saw the fear they felt. He felt it too but they knew that as long as they were together they could pull through. They may be afraid but they were stronger for it. No demigod survives on their own. They were strong together.

Percy would do anything for the people stood before him even without his fatal flaw. And he will do anything for them. Like a wise Goddess once said 'You would see the world burn for a friend'.

The fighting began with a loud battle cry. Demigods together, Roman and Greek alike. Hordes of monsters sped towards the campers with weapons only found in nightmares.

The campers raced to meet them with weapons drawn until they finally met in the centre of the battle field with a crushing clash of metal and bronze.

Percy directing them using the strategies he'd learned over the years and the things Annabeth had thought him, 'man she's smart'.

Demigods, hunters and Gods fought side by side. Blood and gold already across the ground as monsters and ally's fell. Cries could be heard from all sides as well as shouts of anger and triumph.

War wasn't glamorous and heroic it was soul destroying and gruesome. War never changes. It sticks with you. There are no winners in war only survivors.

Gold dust covered Percy as he slashed through two dozen hellhounds and furies. All while keeping Annabeth close by his side. A hellhound managed to bite at his shoulder before he stabbed Riptide through its chest. Percy clenched his jaw and bared with the pain. There was no time to dwell on his injuries, he kept moving forward killing any monster he could. The more he defeated the less others would need to.

As Percy made his way across the battle field he spotted a Chimera coming up behind Nico and the stall brothers. He rushed over there and pushed them out the way of its claws. It caught his arm and made a deep scratch down his arm ending just before his wrist.

'That's gonna leave a scar'. Percy strikes at the monster with riptide but Chimera managed to get it out of his hands using its gigantic paws. So Percy yelled at the campers close by "get behind me!" He felt the familiar tug in his gut. He raises a wall out of water taken from a nearby river. Blood running through the water. He forced it towards the Chimera taking out several other monsters at the same time. Once the Chimera was on the ground Percy picked up riptide and stabbed it into its eye killing it.

"Everyone okay?" He asked looking at the campers behind him. They nodded briefly and went back to fighting. Nico thanks him but looks at the wound with concern. "It's okay" Percy winks at him before running back into battle.

—-Time Skip—

He didn't know how long had past, it could've been minuets or it could've been hours. Time felt different when your fighting to stay alive but he knew he was getting that much closer to Gaea. If he could stop her this would all end. No more blood would need to be spilt. He just had to get there.

Leo and Festus were fighting from the sky raining fire down on monsters from above. Jason occasionally joining him to fend of a Cyclops. Piper and Reyna were fighting together keeping each other close to lend a hand if needed. Piper using her power to make the monsters turn on each other as Reyna uses her bronze sword to cut down monsters she saw. Frank had transformed into a bear and was taking down monsters stupid enough to challenge him.

Percy and Annabeth had found themselves close to Nico, Thalia and Jason. They made a circle and watched each others backs as they worked in harmony with each other. Slashing as someone ducked. Dodging as someone smashed a monster with the bunt of their sword. Tossing a shield to the other when claws got too close for comfort.

They started to get the upper hand and Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other before sprinting forward towards Gaea. Jason, Nico and Thalia keeping the monsters distracted as they headed for the root of the evil they were fighting.

Himself and Annabeth had stayed close since they found each other again. Spending months away from your soul mate does that to you. They tore through the monsters determined to end this. They had nearly reached Gaea. He would end this and save them. He had to.

But he couldn't save all of them. That became disturbingly clear as he herd a deafening scream from the person missing beside him.

The scream of his name sent shivers throughout his body. The voice that always filled him with happiness and warmth now filled him with dread.


	2. Chapter 2

—now—-  
The scream of his name sent shivers throughout his body. The voice that always filled him with happiness and warmth now filled him with dread.

Percy's POV

'No' I thought to myself. 'please no'. I turn my body around to see the sight that would haunt me.

Annabeth in the clutches of Gaea. She'd used her power over the earth to grab Annabeth from where she stood next to me and brought her towards her.

She was just here next to me. I'd kept her close this entire time but somehow she was still taken from me. How could I let her slip away. This is all my fault.

I ran towards her shouting "ANNABETH!". 'I'm coming just hold on please' I thought as I sprinted towards her with so much conviction that no monster dared to get in my way.

And those poor few that did met a very quick end. I saw Gaea slowly crushing her in her hands. Annabeth scream slowly dying out as her chest collapsed. Giea squeezing the life out of her.

I'm nearly there 'dammit legs move faster. Please' I pleaded in my head. Begging to make it in time. But knowing that I wouldn't. That didn't stop me from running with all my strength.

She threw Annabeth away disgusted by her broken appearance and left her lying on the ground in her own blood. I would be filled with rage by her actions but I was too filled with worry for Annabeth.

I landed on my knees by her side and lifted her into my lap gently looking over her body analysing her injuries. She's cold to the touch but I don't care, I held her anyway. "No, no, no,no! Please just stay with me, you'll be okay!". I looked around for help and saw campers looking towards us with pain expressions and tears in their eyes. Apollo looking down with sorrow.

I knew she wouldn't be okay. Six years living the demigod life you realise pretty quickly when there is a wound you can't come back from but I didn't want to give up. Not on her. Not on the life we were meant to have together.

I felt the tug in my gut trying to move whatever water i could find around me over her. 'Please heal her, please, please'.

She lifted her shaking hand to my face and I looked into her eyes and cried the water falling to the ground. It's too late for that. "please don't leave Annabeth, I need you, we still have so much to do together" I pleaded and prayed to every God I knew begging for them to help her, preying it wasn't too late, that for once something could go my way.

But as she wiped a tear from my eyes and looked at me with no fear and no hatred I knew she was leaving me. She didn't want to but she knows it's her time.

She smiled at me as my tears fell. A single tear falls from her face as she breaths in deeply smelling my sea air smell one last time. I place my forehead on hers.

We just looked into each others eyes saying everything that needed to be said. I would always lover her and she would always love me. We are soul mates and nothing would change that, not even death.

I kiss her lovingly knowing it would be the last time and whisper to her like she were the only person left in the world "I love you wise girl. I love you- I love you so much" I sputter struggling not to cry. She doesn't need my tears right now. She needs her goofy kelp head to smile at her and tell her everything will be okay.

So that's what I do I smile at her and she smiles back "keep f-fighting Percy. I l-love y-you seaweed brain" she whispers as her last breath leaves her body.

I knew she was gone. I hugged her close one last time and screamed with every ounce of pain and anger I had causing the fighting to seemingly pause. I yelled in utter anguish. Everyone looking over at me with sorrow knowing what I had just lost. What we all had lost. The seven crying at their lost loved one.

Something in me snapped as I stood up laying Annabeth in the ground gently closing her eyes. slowly I lifted my head from looking at Annabeths lifeless body. Tears still rolling down my cheeks.

I was deathly calm as I gazed at Gaea with such hatred that I was unrecognisable. She stumbled backward and flinched in fear for a moment as I stepped towards her slowly.

"Gaea" I said with so much venom that my friends had to look twice to check it was really there fun loving seaweed brain. It wasn't. Not right now.

I walked to her, monsters parting for me as I did. None daring to even look at me. Every step I take causing the ground to shake. Demigods looking over with awe and horror at my raging form. The Gods cowering slightly at me.

I got closer to Gaea, water slowly coming toward me. Gaea looked at me with fear before reminding herself that I was just one measly demigod.

She held her head high and laughed as I came towards her. "Poor hero. You shouldn't have gotten in my way. It's your fault she's gone. You could never hope to defeat me. You'll never kill me".

I stop in front of her taking out riptide and lifting my head to stare at her with anger I didn't know could even exist. "Your already dead" I said and shot towards her bringing the rage of the ocean with me.

We battle furiously. Slashing, ducking, slicing, punching, kicking. I took quite a few hits. Definitely a few broken ribs and deep cuts. I see my opening and jam riptide into the place her heart would be. She cried in pain but laughs. "I can't be killed stupid hero". "But you can fade" I growl as I push the water into her wounds, water flowing through her body and pulling her apart from the inside out.

"S-stop!" Gaea coward in fear and anger. "If you kill me you will be forever cursed. You will never know peace. You will cease to exist it this world and be in eternal pain. Not even death will bring you an escape. Or you can let me kill you and your demigod friends and you will all be together in Elysium."

I was filled with pain because I knew I didn't even have to think about my options. I wouldn't let her kill them just so I wouldn't be alone. I couldn't be that selfish. I looked towards my friends who were still stood behind me some filled with anger while others cried. They've already lost enough and I will not take the chance they have of a happy life. I'm sorry Annabeth. Please forgive me, I won't see you in Elysium but they will one day, you won't be alone.

My friends. No my family look towards me having heard Gaea. I smile at them a genuine smile. Probably the last one I would be ever be able to muster "sorry guys" I manage to whisper.

Leo yells "Percy don't!"  
"Please Percy we will figure it out" shouts Nico with a trembling lip as he steps towards me.  
The girls cry and look towards me with pleading eyes "We love you don't leave us!"  
Jason rushes towards me "Percy don't go, please brother".

I look at them with a smile "I love you guys and you know if you blame yourself I will haunt your asses" I chuckle. I let tears fall from my eyes as I say my goodbyes "Live your lives and be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for each of you. Live your lives to the fullest and tell Annabeth I'm sorry I'm such a seaweed brain" I laugh as I cry. Jason and Nico running towards me and I turn to Gaea. Thalia shouting my name and saying "stay with us Percy" through her sobs.

I let out a yell as I plunged my sword into Gaea and willed the water to flood into her tearing her apart until there was nothing left.

Everything settled around me and I turn to face my friends feeling myself disappear. They rush towards me and engulf me into a hug, all of them holding on tightly not letting go. I smile sadly "I'll miss you guys." I hate goodbye so I'm not going to say goodbye "see ya around" I grin finally disappearing into nothingness.


End file.
